


Un éclair gelé

by DreamAlpha304



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multiverse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAlpha304/pseuds/DreamAlpha304
Summary: Le Flash de cet univers n'est pas Barry Allen. Et le Néga-Flash n'est pas Eobard Thawne.  Mais lors d'une de leur bataille, Chris Tyler, connu comme Flash, se retrouve sur une terre différente de la sienne.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Un éclair gelé

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous, alors je tiens à dire que cette fiction est le produit d'un rêve que j'ai fait et on va dire que mon esprit à extrapoler toute une histoire autour depuis quelques jours. J'ai ressenti le besoin de l'écrire, histoire de sortir tout ça de ma tête.  
> Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour le style et l'orthographe, c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose que j'écris, et j'écris assez rarement. Quoi qu'il en soit je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire.
> 
> En tout cas, bonne lecture.

Il est revenu. Le Néga-Flash, mon ennemi juré. L’homme qui a tué ma meilleure amie. Il revient sans cesse me hanter et me narguer, et cette fois n’est pas différente :

\- Bonjour Flash, me dit-il de sa voix, modifiée par la vibration de ses corde vocales. Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?

Et sur ces paroles, il s’élance à pleine vitesse à travers la ville, certain que je vais le prendre en chasse. Et il n’a pas tort. Le temps semble ralentit autour de nous, les piétons sont immobiles tout comme les voitures, seul le bruit du vent qui s’écrase contre nos masques, et celui des éclairs généraient par notre course se font entendre. Cela fait des années que nous nous affrontons, et je n’arrive jamais à le démasquer, bien que lui semble connaître mon identité depuis le commencement.

Alors que nous atteignons le sommet du beffroi, je le vois ralentir et nous nous arrêtons à plusieurs mètres l’un de l’autre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? Lui lançais-je avec colère.

\- Tu me connais Flash, me répond-il. Je veux que tu accomplisses ton destin, et cela par le chemin le plus douloureux.

Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, les éclairs rouges étincellent sur son costume jaune, et il reprend sa course. Je ne le laisse pas me distancer cette fois, et nous commençons à échanger des coups. Je crois que c’est la bataille la plus violente qui nous ai jamais opposé. Tout bouge au ralenti autour de nous. Je lui mets un coup. Il me le redonne. On reprend notre course. Il m’envoie contre une voiture. Je lui envoie un éclair. Et on repart pour plusieurs kilomètres. Et cette valse que nous dansons nous entrainent tout autour du globe et cela à une vitesse inimaginable. Et au moment où je ne pensais pas qu’on puisse aller plus vite, il cesse le combat et reprend sa course. J’arrivais à peine à le suivre cette fois-ci. Mais comment fait-il pour être toujours plus rapide que moi quoi que je fasse ?!

Laissant cette question en suspens, je donnais tout ce que j’avais, essayant de tenir la distance, me servant de son aspiration pour rester à niveau. Et c’est là que l’univers rompit. La barrière qui sépare les mondes se perça pour quelques millisecondes, nous laissant passer à ma grande surprise.

Je perdis la trace du Néga-Flash. J’étais trop concentré sur ma survie. Courir entre les mondes est plus compliqué que courir sur l’eau. C’est comme essayer de courir sur une immense vague qui à tout moment peut t’engloutir. Et le plus terrifiant c’est que tu ne peux pas ralentir sous peine d’une dislocation totale de ton essence vitale à travers tous le multivers.  
Comment j’ai réussi à sortir de l’entre-deux je ne sais pas, mais ce qui était sûr, c’est que j’étais très loin de chez moi.

\- Toto, on est plus au Kansas, murmurais-je alors, me tenant au-devant d’un Fjord, dans ce qui ressemblait à un port du XVIIe siècle.

***

Je décidais alors de faire un repérage des environs avec ma vitesse. Une ville typique du XVIIe siècle se déroulait sous mes pas. Norvégienne peut-être, ou Danoise. Pris dans mes investigations je ne fis pas attention et alors que je courais le long du mur de ce qui semblait être un palais, mon pied glissa sur du givre. _Du givre ? En pleine été ?_ Furent mes seules pensée alors que je traversais une fenêtre et m’étalais au sol, les bras en croix.

\- Ouch, fis-je, meurtris par ma chute, mais toujours vivant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? M’interpella une voix féminine, d’un ton autoritaire dans lequel perçait également la surprise.

En effet, j’imagine que voir un homme dans un costume rouge, un éclair sur la poitrine, et un masque sur le visage, traversait sa fenêtre, et atterrir au milieu de sa salle du trône, car oui cela en était une, doit être assez déroutant.

Je m’apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque je vis la propriétaire de cette voix. Des cheveux blonds, longs, noués en tresse. Une longue robe pourpre. Des Yeux d’un bleu arctique. Et d’une beauté renversante. Mais le plus bizarre étant les 2 pics de glaces qu’elle tenait à la main. Une Méta-Humaine ? À cette époque ?

Je décidais alors de me relever doucement en laissant mes mains à l’évidence, pour la mettre en confiance. Après tout, nous autres les sprinteurs, nous sommes assez peu amateur de basses températures.

\- Ne tirez-pas ! Furent les premiers mots qu’elle m’entendit prononcer. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je crois que je suis perdu.

La jeune femme baissa légèrement ses pics de glace et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Perdu ? À travers ma fenêtre et cela au troisième étage ?

\- C’est une longue histoire. Est-ce que vous permettez ? Lui demandais-je en baissant lentement les mains vers mon masque.

Elle hocha la tête me permettant de le retirer. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire « Flash ! Pourquoi retires-tu ton masque devant une inconnue ? L’identité secrète n’est pas censé être ce qu’il y a de plus important ? » Mais je me trouvais sur ce que j’avais identifié comme une autre terre et je commençais à avoir une idée de laquelle.

\- Je m’appelle Chris Tyler, et je crois que je suis sur la mauvaise terre.

Il me fallut un bon quart d’heure de plus pour lui expliquer le concept de multivers qu’elle semblait peu encline à croire. Mais ma franchise semblait m’avoir fait gagner quelques points. Après ces explications, ce fût à moi de lui demander :

\- Et vous, si je peux me permettre, vous êtes ?

Un instant passa, comme si elle jaugeait la quantité d’informations qu’elle pouvait me donner, puis elle prit la parole.

\- Je suis la reine de ce royaume. La Reine Elsa d’Arendelle.

Et ma mâchoire tomba par terre. Mes doutes furent confirmés. J’étais bien dans l’univers de _La Reine des Neiges_ de Disney.

  
***

  
Les semaines passèrent sans que je trouve un moyen de rentrer chez moi. Ma relation avec Elsa s’approfondit à mesure que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Elle n’avait jamais rencontrer personne d’autre avec des pouvoirs, et je comprenais parfaitement le plaisir que c’est de pouvoir partager ses impressions là-dessus. Tout du moins avec quelqu’un qui n’essaie pas sans arrêt de vous tuer, comme le font les seuls autres personnes à pouvoirs que je connais, les criminels que j’ai arrêtés sur ma terre.  
Je m’enfermais chaque matin dans la pièce la plus haute du château. Méditant, essayant d’entrer en contact avec la force véloce, cherchant un moyen de rentrer chez moi. Mais quelque chose d’étrange arriva. Plus le temps passait et plus la force véloce semblait dure à atteindre. Plus ma relation avec Elsa s’approfondissait, et moins j’avais envie de partir. Après tout, sur cette terre je n’avais pas à jouer les héros. Je pouvais me reposer et en compagnie d’une personne merveilleuse.

Elsa tenait à tout savoir sur mon monde. Je lui parlais alors de ma famille, mes amis. Comment j’avais eu mes pouvoirs, et comment j’étais devenu un super-héros, et sembla très surprise quand elle apprit que sa vie était raconté dans un dessin-animé sur ma terre. En échange, elle me parla de sa famille. Sa sœur, Anna, étant en effet partie faire le tour du monde avec son mari pour leur Lune de Miel.

Puis je franchis la ligne, un soir alors que nous étions près du feu, m’ôtant tout envie de partir malgré ma famille et mes obligations. Alors que je me perdais dans ses yeux bleus, son visage se rapprochant de plus en plus, je ne pus résister. J’embrassais alors la reine. Un baiser timide qui se changea vite en plus. Et les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent les plus belles de ma vie.

***

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses doivent prendre fin pour moi. En tout cas c’est ce que le Néga-Flash s’entête à vouloir. Et un matin alors que nous nous baladions dans les plaines d’Arendelle, je le sentis arriver. Une perturbation dans la force véloce, suivie d’un boom sonique. Et il s’arrêta devant moi. Tout ralentit autour de nous. Ce n’était plus que nous deux dans le Flashtime.

\- Tu as apprécié tes vacances Flash ? Me dit-il.

Puis son regard se posa sur Elsa.

\- Tu t’es bien amusé on dirait.

Je m’interposait alors me mettant entre lui et elle.

\- Tu ne me la prendras pas enfoiré. Pas cette fois, ajoutais-je, la colère perçant dans ma voix et les éclairs crépitants dans mes yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour elle, me dit-il d’un ton amusé. Je voulais juste te rappeler que pendant que tu prends du bon temps ici, notre terre est à ma merci. Et je ne sais pas si je résisterais longtemps à l’envie de tuer un autre de tes amis.

Et sur ces paroles, il s’élança à nouveau. Malheureusement, le manque d’entrainement m’empêcha de le rattraper cette fois-ci. Et alors qu’il disparaissait à travers une brèche, je m’arrêtais sur une glissade et lâchait un cri de désespoir.

Quand je rejoignis Elsa, je dû faire la chose la plus dure que j’eus jamais faite. Lui dire au revoir.

Son visage restait de marbre quand je lui expliquais ce qui venait de se passer, mais je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu’elle cachait ses émotions. Et le givre qui se formait à nos pieds, était un bon indice. Mais qui d’autre qu’Elsa pouvait comprendre l’importance des responsabilités.

\- Tu dois y aller tu n’as pas le choix, me dit-elle alors en me prenant les mains.

\- Je reviendrais, lui promis-je alors.

Je saisis alors l’emblème de mon costume et en me servant de certaines technologies de ce dernier, je bidouillais une balise en super-vitesse, avant de lui tendre.

\- Je pourrais retrouver mon chemin grâce à ça je pense.

Et avant que je ne puisse réagir elle se jeta à mon coup pour m’embrasser une dernière fois. J’essayais de faire passer toute la passion que je pouvais dans ce baiser. Mais encore une fois le temps n’est pas infini, même pour un sprinteur, et je devais y aller. Mais avant de partir, elle me retint et me dit deux mots qui me motiveraient dans ma quête de retour :

\- Je t’aime.

\- Je t’aime, lui répondis-je, les larmes coulant désormais librement sur mes joues.

Je remis mon masque en place et je me remis à courir pour la première fois en trois mois. Très vite j’atteignis la vitesse requise et je traversais une brèche dans le tissus de l’univers.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour cette histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et si vous voulez une suite où une autre histoire avec le personnage de Chris, cela pourrait se faire. Sachez que je suis ouvert à toute critique, positive comme négative.  
> Passez une bonne journée et à la prochaine.  
> Dream


End file.
